


their privates have just gone public

by thefarawayboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Harry comes on Louis' face, Invasion of Privacy, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Recordings, Sex Tape, Top Harry, but not really, he also comes in his ass, im shit at tags, no mention of the other boys, there are too many, they accidentally leak the audio of them fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarawayboy/pseuds/thefarawayboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are supposed to be releasing their new single. They fuck and accidentally record/leak it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their privates have just gone public

**Author's Note:**

> after finishing this fic i realized it reminded me of that movie coming out "Sex Tape" so... the title is a tagline from the movie. enjoy!!

"And up next, we have two members of One Direction who are ready to release their next single! Until then, here is a 15 minute non-commercial break. Stay tuned!" The radio host hollered into the microphone and hit one of the many buttons on the control panel. He took off his headphones and draped them over the back of his chair, then turned to Louis and Harry.

"Okay, the next songs are already set to play and on and on. I've got to go for a quick coffee break and a piss. I'll be back right before the intermission is over." He gave them a thumbs up and opened the door.

"Hmm, 'do not dial 9'. Maybe I might just..." Louis picked up the phone, and his finger was hovering over the ninth button before the door to the booth opened again.

"And do not, do not, press any buttons." The host said pointedly at the pair. Mostly Louis.

He left again and Louis let out a puff of air before hanging up the phone. This booth was nothing like the others they were used to. The host had control of everything. The music, breaks, the buttons, the works. The only exit was the door on the left. There were no windows or see through glass. It was only a small room lit by a pathetic lamp and control panels for the radio.

"Well, now what?" Louis' impatience started to show as he swirled around and around in his chair. 

Harry lowered his head and put his fingertips to his temples, massaging them and trying to reduce his stress. Will the fans like the new single? Or will it be their next big flop? 

"Hey," Louis' stopped twirling in his seat to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Babe, you alright?"

Harry forced himself to look Louis in the eyes and pull a grin over his face. "Yeah, its just- I'm a bit stressed about the single release. What if they don't like it?" 

Louis rolled his baby blues and his chair squeaked as he raised to his feet. "You always do this. Ever since we released What Makes You Beautiful, you get super distressed over it."

Harry's head was lowered again to look at his hands in his lap. He ran his fingertips over his cold rings and shook his head. "I know, I know."

He looked up to see Louis on his knees in front on him, perfectly eye level with his boyfriend. Louis softly grabbed Harry's face and leaned in to kiss his plump pink lips. His hands drifted to Harry's belt buckle, blindly attempting to undo the latch.

"It's okay, I'm going to relax you," Louis grinned mischievously and pushed Harry against the backrest of his seat. He soon had Harry's belt and button undone, zipper down, and semi-hard cock out. 

"Louis, are you sure this is a good idea he's coming back soon-"

"Shh. Fifteen minutes? That's more time than we had when we fucked in the tour bus yesterday. It's all fine. Now. Relax," Louis wrapped both hands around Harry's cock and pulled his foreskin up and back down. He dropped his head down to gently kitten lick the pre-cum off Harry's cock, receiving more quiet moans from Harry.

Once Harry was to his full length, Louis took his cock into his mouth slowly. He lifted one hand off Harry so he could deep-throat more of him and so he could also palm himself through his black sweatpants.

Louis went down farther and farther, hallowing his cheeks with practice, keeping his teeth out of the way and plenty of his spit in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue running alongside the underneath of his boyfriend's dick. Louis soon pinched Harry's hip chub, giving him their signal. 

Louis held his own hands behind his back while Harry tangled his massive fingers in Louis' hair, guiding him up and down his dick. His hands left Louis' unruly locks and Harry commanded a "stay still". 

Harry gripped the armrest and push his bum off the seat, successfully fucking into Louis' mouth. He looked down at Louis and had to close his eyes. Louis was staring up at him with his innocent baby blues, totally contradicting what he was letting his boyfriend do. Harry threw his head back and forced more of himself down Louis' throat.

"Yeah, baby. So good for me - so so good. Taking my cock like a pro, Lou," Harry rambled on, chasing his orgasm. When he felt the tightening of his stomach and groin, he lightly pushed Louis off of him. "Gonna come on your face, babe, okay?"

Louis slightly shook his head yes and let his eyes flickered shut. Harry pumped his hard cock and felt the heat rising up inside him. He warned Louis and then hit his orgasm. Releasing on his boyfriend, his cum splattering Louis' tan face and making it almost art like. 

It was dripping down from Louis' long eyelashes onto his prominent cheekbones, deeming his thin lips a shade of fuchsia. Louis poked his tongue out and collected all of the white liquid, then swallowing it and allowing Harry to scoop more into his mouth.

"Harry. Harry, fuck me," Louis whimpered out once all the gatherable cum was off his face. "Please."

"Want me to fuck you? Bend you over that control panel and pound into your pretty ass? Right where we're about to release our single," Harry tsked. "Such a slut."

"Your slut, I'll always be your dirty slut," Louis stood to his feet and dropped his trousers to his ankles, kicking them aside. He goes to pull off his boxers but Harry stops him, putting a large hand over the dark spot in the front.

"Did you come in your pants?" Harry asked with a tilt of his eyebrow. Louis' face burned red and nodded. "So needy, huh, baby?" Harry leaned over and nosed against the damp patch of boxers. He felt Louis' dick twitch and decided he had had enough, tugging them down Louis' thick thighs and letting him step out of them.

Harry jumped up from the chair - causing it to knock over - and began to strip himself. Skinny jeans, boxers, socks, boots, and shirt were on the floor. He was completely bare except for the bandana keeping his uncontrollable curls out of his face. He gazed up at Louis and found him already bent over the panel and one finger in his ass. 

Harry strided over and gave him a slap on his amazing arse. Louis gave a quiet yelp and pulled his finger out, twisting his face to Harry and opening his mouth to invite Harry's fingers in. He repeated the same actions as he did on Harry's dick, making them slobbery for a substitute lube, and then let loose of the bony digits.

"Ready?" Harry murmured as he circled Louis' rim. Louis moaned in reply so Harry went ahead and stuck his middle through the ring of muscle. He gave Louis time to adjust before adding in his index finger, and scissoring inside Louis, making him looser and somewhat calm. 

Harry joined in the third finger, reaching up with his free hand and twirling Louis' long locks. Louis purred and nuzzled closer to get more contact. Harry crooked the fingers in Louis' ass in a "come here" motion and searched for his prostate, something he knew Louis would enjoy.

"F-fuck." Yup, Harry found it. Louis' knees began to shake slightly and he threw his head back on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry always wanted a camera to take pictures of Louis during sex. His boyfriend was so fucking hot and he wanted to post the pictures of Louis coming on his instagram, photos of Louis deepthroating him on twitter, the multiple shots of Louis riding his cock on the One Direction facebook page. 

But Harry would keep this photo to himself, the only one he could see and keep. Louis was currently pushing his ass back on Harry's fingers, his hair framing his face as he panted in and out of his open mouth. His baby blues fluttering open and shut, his eyelashes flapping against his bottom lid. A dribble of sweat made its way down Louis' cheek, softly glistening in the dimly lit room. 

Harry removed his fingers out and bent Louis over the control board, his large hand splayed in the middle of Louis' back. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard. Isn't that what you want?" Harry hissed in his ear.

"Yes, fuck my arse. Please- please." Louis begged and wiggled his bum against Harry.

Harry let out a growl and shoved Louis down forcefully, clutching his own cock and aligning it with Louis' puckered hole. He pushed in the head and heard Louis gasp, breath more irregular the deeper Harry got. Once Harry was balls deep he yanked out halfway, then gently shoved all the way in. Louis liked to start slow and build up, not making the sex too brisk once they just start.

Once Harry felt Louis' hole getting less tense and more relaxed he started to escalate his pace. His thrusts getting hasty and more vigorous, jolting Louis' thighs in to the side of the panel. On a practically hard thrust, Louis was knocked forward and he flailed his hands out on the board, trying to making him more steady and upright. A button started to flash that illuminated the room with much more light than the lousy lamp.

Each time Harry forced inside him you could hear the slapping of skin on skin. Louis was a chorus of "oh-oh-oh" and Harry was inhaling and exhaling very noisily and harsh. 

"Fuck, Harry," Louis' voice was octaves higher and incredibly hot. Harry knew he was within minutes of letting go. "Fucking me so well, you're so good at this. Love your cock."

Harry grunted and changed his angle, the angle that he knew would push Louis over the edge. Each time Harry nudged in he would prod at Louis' prostate. Louis was breathless with the pleasure, weak and so close.

"Taking it so well, good boy. You're so hot, arse full of my cock. Beg for it, babe, and I'll let you come." Harry stopped his thrusts but kept his cock aiming so it would brush over Louis' special spot.

"Harry. Harry, please. Let me come. I've been so good and haven't touched myself yet. Wanna come just from your cock." Louis' head was laying on the panel, he was worn out but so turned on.

Harry took pity on him and folded himself perfectly over Louis, their backs adjusted together - although Harry's was much larger. Harry nibbled on the shell of Louis' ear before whispering a gruff "Come."

Harry's words went straight to Louis' dick and he came right then. Harry felt Louis clench around his cock as he came, sobbing as he always did from a good fuck. Harry couldn't take the walls of Louis getting tighter on him and he rolled his head back and filled Louis with his cum.

"Harry!" Louis' shrieked as he released his load and softly cried in his own arms, allowing his body to go limp. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist so he wouldn't collapse as he poured the rest of his seed out. His thighs were shaking and he was loosing his strength, but he had to keep Louis on his feet. 

After they were both finished and exhausted, no more cum to even drizzle out, they surveyed the damage. Their clothes were in a surprisingly nice pile, Louis' cum was splattered on the side on the panel, and the one chair - the one Harry had jumped out of to get naked - was on the ground. 

Harry checked his watch and cursed. "Shit. We have only a couple minutes," he started to jump into his boxers and jeans. "Hurry!" 

"Well, sorry. Your cum is running out my asshole! What am I suppose to do?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Just get dressed! Would you rather have sticky boxers or let the radio host see you naked?" Harry flung Louis' boxers in his face.

"Whatever. I'm not letting you fuck me again it always leads to trouble."

"You were just begging to come on my cock. Shut it," Harry next tossed Louis' sweatpants to him - Louis caught the item this time and swiftly put them on over his ruined, tacky boxers.

Harry was dressed minutes before Louis, as usual, so he started began to tidy the area. He propped his chair back up on the four legs and beside Louis'. He made the irrationally decision to take off his bandana to wipe Louis' cum off the board. He just bought this one...

"Harry!" Louis hissed. "He's coming back! I hear the footsteps, oh shit. Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

Harry' eyes darted around the booth for something to block the door but he remembered this was a cheap ass studio. So he simply stumbled over to the door and clicked the lock.

In a matter of seconds the handle was jiggling. "Boys?" 

"Yes?" Louis and Harry both rapidly replied, faking their nonchalance.

"Shit." The host cursed under his breath and tested the door knob a few more times. "The door must be jammed, it always does this. I'm just gonna go get the janitor." 

"Yeah, thanks. Um," Harry scratched his head.

The footsteps faded away and Harry spun around and slouched against the door. That was too close for his liking.

"Aha!" Louis stood on his tiptoes and gave Harry a slobbery kiss. "That's why were dating. My quick, witty boyfriend. Also, very fit." 

Harry grinned and lugged Louis in for a hug. He cherished when Louis was like this, teasing him but also handing out praises.

Harry gave him a kiss to the head and held Louis at arm length. He was clothed but noticeable looked fucked. Red cheeks, pink plump lips, and sparkling eyes. And a bad case of sex hair.

"Here," Harry reached in his pocket for a headband. "Your sex hair is at a 10. Disaster."

Louis faked a gasp as he tugged the black band over his head. "I was just giving you delightful compliments and you repay me in insults?"

Harry shook his head with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "I used my new bandana to wipe your cum off the control panel. Your welcome."

Louis blushed and looked downward to his Van covered feet. "Sorry. You didn't have to do that."

"Louis, babe. I'm not being cross with you," Harry cupped Louis' face in his hands and tilted it upward, green meeting blue. Harry gave him a soft, passionate kiss. "Come on, lets clean the rest of this up."

*

Harry unlocked the door and plopped down in his seat when he heard the approaching footsteps. He did a look over the room to check for anything out of place. It all seemed normal, so he relaxed in his chair and laced his fingers together.

The handle jiggled and was opened. Harry seen a bearded man in a dirty jumpsuit, giving the host a dirty look. 

"Did ya try and pull instead of push again?" The hoarse voice, belonging to the janitor, asked. 

"No! No, I swear I pushed it open I didn't-" The host then slouched and gripped his coffee mug with white knuckles. "I might've."

"Fuckin' blockheads in this place," Was the murmur of the man before he padded off down the hall.

"We're on in three, two," He took a sip of his coffee. "One. Hiya, boys!" Fake enthusiasm reeked in the words of the radio host as he sat down behind the mic. "Are you ready to release the single?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied in a deeper voice. He coughed and then continued. "We wrote this one with the fans in mind."

"Yeah," Louis piped up and leaned closer to the microphone. "The fans have been asking for something like this for a long time. So a massive, massive, thank you for that."

"Alright! You're hearing it here first! One Direction's new single. The honors to you, boys. Press the button."

He never exactly instructed what button to press, so Louis shrugged and slapped the dial that had recently began to flash. The blinking creased and the room was returned to the original dim lighting.

Harry knew something wasn't right as soon as he heard the track start off fuzzy. Guitar and drums was the first audible sound, not this. Harry heard the distance noise of slaps and he bit his lip. Something was wrong.

"Fuck, Harry. Fucking me so well, you're so good at this. Love your cock." A squeaky voice filled the speakers.

"Taking it so well, good boy. You're so hot, arse full of my cock. Beg for it, babe, and I'll let you come." A deep, rough voice swam in Harry's ears as his eyes widened. 

"Harry. Harry, please. Let me come. I've been so good and haven't touched myself yet. Wanna come just from your cock." Was the muffled reply.

Harry's head jerked towards Louis' as he realized what was happening. Had they accidentally just leaked the recordings of them having sex? Louis' face visibly looked like he passed out in the sun and got a nasty burn. Harry could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of him.

"Come."

"Harry!"

Louis' orgasm cry was what made Harry snap to his senses and hit the only button labeled. Mic.

"Shit. Um. Hi, this is Harry Styles and I sincerely apologize for that... um," Harry moistened his lips as he racked his brain for the appropriate response for a situation like this. "That was not the single, we must have - um," Harry trailed off and turned off his mic, unaware how to address to the thousands of viewers that they accidentally released the audio of them fucking.

"What Harry means," Louis squeaks again but clears his throat to continue. "We are very sorry we just released our recordings of us... yeah?" Louis panicked and also hit his microphone off.

Louis sighed and slid lower in his chair. Harry gave him a subtle thumbs up for comfort and Louis mirrored the gesture.

The radio host let loose a little chuckle. "Well, at least that clears up the 'Who Tops?' controversy."

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that. i am aware there are mistakes, considering i am a human and we are far from flawless.


End file.
